sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 44 / Transcript
“Don’t you think we should do something productive once in a while?” Diamond wondered standing up from the ground and putting the dishes back in the kitchen. “Sleeping is productive.” Loo mumbled sleepy. “It’s Saturday after all…” He mumbled calmly. “It’s not productive at all! And I can’t do anything with you when you are sleeping!” Diamond replied seriously, bowing over him. Then, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to sit up. “Ah, it’s going to turn dark soon anyway, so why being annoying about it?” He mumbled still sleepy. “I hate Saturdays if that means you are sleepy the whole day!” Diamond said pouty and crossed her arms. “Is Sunday better?” Loo then wondered curiously. “Not really!” Diamond said still pouty. “You can still visit me in my dreams.” Loo suggested while smiling. “You dream in Kamonian. I don’t speak Kamonian.” Diamond said seriously and sat down next to him. “Hm, true, it’s always a little weird…” Loo agrees thinking. “You two are really cute.” Feather said happily to see their conversations. “It’s such a nice thing to see two in love interacting together.” She added. “Aren’t you overthinking it a little?” Loo mumbled coldly. “I’m not acting anything different than usual.” He added. “Hm, you are always yourself. You would be a terrible actor.” Diamond agreed hugging him. “I never asked to be one anyway.” Loo agreed and started smiling. “Okay then,” He said, stood up and grabbed her hand, “if you want it so badly, I’m forcing myself to go outside with you.” He said nicely. “Yay, that’s all I wanted.” Diamond said happily and followed him pleased. But then, he suddenly stopped, leaving Diamond in surprise. “What’s wrong?” Diamond wondered curiously. “A letter.” Loo said shortly and looked at the floor. “Ah! Really! But that’s uh…” Diamond mumbled as she put up the letter. “A letter, magically sent to us? We better get the girls.” Loo said seriously. “I agree.” Diamond nodded and dragged Loo with her. OPENING “A magical letter!” Rubellit said impressed. “That’s my first magical letter!” she announced happily. “Yeah? It’s my third.” Sapphire relied calmly. “My fifth, if you count the letters Loo sent to Kamon and receipt from Kamon.” Diamond added gently. Meanwhile, Loo was holding the letter. “Open it?” Topaz asked curiously. “Yeah, let’s open it.” Amethyst said nodding. “I’m also for opening.” Amber agreed. “Then open it, Puppy.” Diamond said calmly and started looking at the letter while standing behind Loo and slightly hugging him. As he opened the letter, Sapphire took the paper inside and realized fast, she wouldn’t get far with that. “Ah, this is something for you, Prince.” She said seriously and gave it back to Loo. He turned it around and looked at it and his expressions surprised the girls. “Wow.” Ruby said impressed. “This is the first time I see you not understanding a language.” Diamond said as impressed as Ruby. “That’s no earth language and not Kamonian. No wonder I don’t understand it.” Loo said unimpressed. “Let me see!” Scarlet said seriously and stood in front of Loo. He knelt down and showed the paper to the little guard of the red rainbow. “It’s no surprise you can’t read it!” Scarlet realized in a pretty loud voice. “Scarlet! We are in town!” Ruby said warning. “Sorry.” Scarlet apologized in a calmer tone. “This is the ancient language of Skyriver.” Scarlet pointed out. “No one uses it anymore. And I don’t think anyone would understand this anymore.” She added, hoping it wouldn’t let them down too much. Loo then looked at the paper again. “They said, Skyriver had their own language…” He mumbled surprisingly calm. “They?” Amethyst wondered but didn’t get an answer. “Oh well, what can we do about it?” Sapphire asked the whole group. “We can’t do anything when we don’t know anything, can we?” She added thinking. “It’s no use thinking about something when you have no idea what you are thinking about.” Low agreed and stood up again. “It’s a pretty old paper too…” Diamond mumbled and sounded a little interested in all of this. Then, the group started walking around a bit. It was still day after all. It would turn night soon, but as long as the sun was up, they were allowed to wander around their home town. “Diamond is right. The paper is old. So where is it from?” Emerald wondered curiously. “An old book?” Amber suggested. “Or other old documents? It’s on earth the same as on Kamon, everything is kept and forgotten.” Loo suggested a little unimpressed. “So you guess it’s like that in Skyriver too?” Blue wondered curiously. “It would make sense…” Pink mumbled thinking. “Whatever it is, I guess the bigger question is; who sent it to us? Why did we get it?” Ruby threw the question into the room, leaving the others time to think about it and answer. “Hmm… it must be important.” Diamond answered thinking. “I’m sure it has some meaning to us, if not even our fight.” Amethyst said calmly. “Yeah, considering that it landed at the center of the world of light.” Sapphire said a little teasing and looked at Low while grinning. “World of light? Center? What?” Rubellit wondered a little confused. “Why do you know the Kamonian name for Feather Castletown?” Loo mumbled pretty confused. “I’ve got some connections.” Sapphire said proudly. “Oh look at that, all those confused faces. You are making me thoughtful, you know that?” Break wondered as she approached the others. “Don’t yell at him. There’s no need, I have put a spell on me, I can’t be sensed anymore.” Break said calmly, preventing the others being mad at Loo for not warning them again. “So? What do you want now? Fight an evening fight?!” Ruby wondered curiously. “I want to know if you have received an old letter from Skyriver.” Break said shortly, which surprised the girls more than the letter did. “How…?” Emerald started surprised. “How I knew you got such a letter?” Break finished Emerald’s question. “I suppose that’s what you wanted to ask, right?” She wondered a little too confident. “Easy, I also got one.” She said coldly, looking at the girls. “But unlike you guys, I know what it wants to tell me.” Break said with her normal, arrogant attitude. “And of course, I didn’t come just to chit-chat with you, but before we start our business, I wanted to inform you that there are 13 Taboos, made by the Magic Triangle.” Break said warning before her voice changed to a more polite voice. “The Magic Triangle is the name of the federation between the three heavenly kingdoms. These kingdoms are Skyriver, the Cloud Castle and the Rainbow Harmony Heaven.” Scarlet explained proudly. “Exactly.” Break nodded. “Considering your case, I’m pretty sure the meaning of this is to tell you about the 12th taboo, the Shadow Taboo. It forbids any Kamonian to get in contact with a human from earth.” Break said in an arrogant tone. “It can’t be! You made that just up, didn’t you?!” Diamond shouted shocked. However, White agreed with Break, “She didn’t there’s actually a rule like that and this is the Shadow Taboo.” She said and shook her head. “But the true reason I’m telling you this is because I’ll be happy to take care of this for the Magic Triangle.” Break announced with a wicked voice. “I will take care for those who broke the Taboo!” She shouted proud at herself. “You mean yourself?!” Sapphire shouted angrily, referring to the fact that she’s having contact with earth humans in this very moment. “Ha! I never wanted to have more contact with you earth humans then needed!” Break replied unimpressed and created a Jewelrayu, which transformed faster than any of the other Jewelrayus the girls have fought in the whole year. “I guess, after all these fights, it’s time to finish all of this. Don’t you agree?” Break shouted laughing. “You are just hiding behind your Monster again! You are nothing more than a coward!” Amethyst shouted angrily. Then, the eight girls transformed. The transformation ended perfectly so that they could see Break’s rage over being called a coward. “I will teach you a lesson!” Break shouted angrily at the Angels. The Jewelrayus attacked the Angels and they remembered that fighting against Break wasn’t the same as it was a year ago. She was a lot stronger than any of her followers. Also considering that only one of her followers is left and yet, she doesn’t look like giving up or anything like that. She doesn’t even seem frustrated or hates the Angels for daring to defeat them. “Something is wrong with Break…” Whitney mumbled after she blocked the Jewelrayu’s attack. “What do you mean with that?” Crimson wondered curiously. “It’s always like that. A bad person sends their minions to fight a force of good. When the minions get defeated, the bad person gets angry at the minions but also at the force of good. Break is nothing like that.” Whitney explained. “She is right. She is all collected.” Cyan agreed. “I wonder what she is really planning…” She said thinking but didn’t have much time to think as she was attacked right away. Cyan dodged the attack and summoned her Hanami Rapier to cut off one of the ‘arms’ of the monster, to make it easier to fight it. “Good idea!” Azure shouted impressed and summoned her Ice Katana. She then, did the same as Cyan just did. Now, only the body and the feet of the monster were left. This made the whole fight much easier for the Angels, even though they didn’t realize it at first. However, as they had suspected, Break used her powers to restore the cut-off arms of her monster, getting everything back to the beginning. “It was a nice plan though.” Azure said, slightly smiling at Cyan. “It was a brilliant plan, if Break wasn’t here.” Cyan agreed nodding and the two Angels jumped back together. “Let Whitney and me take care for the minor things! You finish the monster!” Sienna said seriously and summoned her Twin Blade. “We will support Sienna, you others take care for the monster!” Heather announced and followed Sienna, together with Lavender. Sienna meanwhile shot an arrow at Break, who of course dodged the attack. But right after that, the was attacked by Heather and Lavender. Then, Whitney stopped the time by using her “Sweet White Hourglass” time-stopping function. “Now’s your chance!” Whitney announced seriously, pointing at the purple clock right behind her, which was running pretty fast. Defeating a monster wouldn’t take that long anyway. The other girls nodded at Cyan, you called: “Urge on! Natural Green Tornado!” And defeated the Jewelrayu with that attack. Seeing the defeated Jewelrayu, Break slightly grinned and disappeared. Due to her disappearance, Heather and Lavender had almost attacked themselves, but they were stopped by Loo, who created a shield between them, before their attacks could hit. “Uh! That was close!” Heather said thankful. “No need to thank me. I’m sure you would have stopped as soon as you realized it yourselves.” Loo said as cold as always. “Hm, yet you stopped me from attacking Heather.” Amethyst said as she had transformed back. “That would have hurt! Hurt a lot! Your punches are hard you know?!” Rubellit said a little upset. “I’m punching, you’re kicking. That’s how it is.” Amethyst said untouched. “What’s up with that worried face?” Emerald wondered curiously, looking at Diamond. “I’m just very worried!” Diamond explained seriously in a worried tone. “You are always worried.” Loo said seriously. “I’m even more worried than usual!” Diamond shook her head. “Ah, I don’t know why you should be worried.” Loo then sighed. “I’m glad that there is the Taboo.” He added happily. “How- How can you be happy about that?!” Diamond wondered a little upset. “I broke another rule. I love breaking rules. I’m proud at myself.” Loo pointed out proudly. “Oh, I don’t think you should be proud when you are a rule breaker.” Sapphire said in a serious tone. “But I am.” Loo shook his head and walked towards Diamond. “Don’t think about a stupid rule.” He said calmly, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Rules are made to be broken. And besides, whoever made this rule, was an ancient person, times were different back then.” He added. “Yeah, we have been at Skyriver with Loo already and the Princess didn’t tell you to stop seeing him, remember?” Amber agreed with him, tilting her head. “I guess so.” Diamond agreed and nodded. ENDING Category:Transcripts